Angel Feathers
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: Dark forces from another dimension are claiming the Senshi of the 20th century. It's now up to Chibiusa to go to that dimension and find them and her long, lost prince Helios. Tales of SymphoniaxSailor Moon
1. Confusion

Author's notes: Oh man, I had writer's block for the longest time. I finally came up with a good idea. I'll put a few disclaimers here before I actually get started with the story. And here they are! The mighty disclaimers!

**If you hate Chibiusa very much, then you may not like this story. Chibiusa is the main character.**

**There are Tales of Symphonia AND Sailor Moon spoilers within.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. **

**And lastly…the couples shall remain a secret. Now, I'll get on with the story.**

Enjoy. 

**Times:**

**Sailor Moon – After the defeat of Chaos/30th century Crystal Tokyo**

**Tales of Symphonia – The beginning**

1

The silence that rested in the dead night shattered as the sound of single note echoed through the wind. It was around the time of midnight. The full moon's beautiful light reflected off the pond that was nearby the palace of Crystal Tokyo. All who lived there in that city had gone to bed. Even the king and queen fell asleep sooner. It was their daughter, the Neo Princess Serenity who had trouble sleeping.

Known as Chibiusa in the 20th century, she was no longer the young, small girl she was before. She had grown much taller, and her pink hair had grown out to the size of what her mother's hair was when she was sixteen years old. Her brown eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her lips were curved into a bored frown as she turned over to stare at the wall. Slowly, but surely, her eyes began to droop into sleep. Her loud snores echoed through the room, reminding a certain grey cat about the Neo Queen Serenity.

Diana, who had also grown up, leaped over toward the sleeping Chibiusa. She sweatdropped as the loud snores erupted out of her mouth.

"Good night, Chibiusa." Diana said calmly as she curled up next to Chibiusa's head, smiling as she fell asleep.

"He--Helios..." Chibiusa muttered in her sleep, making Diana wake up again.

"Helios?" Diana asked, getting curious. Chibiusa did not speak again. Diana sighed and fell back asleep.

-------------

"Sailor Mars! Sailor Mars! Sailor Mars!" Chibiusa's voice called through the morning breeze as the teenage princess ran down the staircase and into the kitchen. There, she saw the two cats Luna and Artimis curled up together. "Have you seen Sailor Mars?" Chibiusa asked the two cats.

"Sorry, Chibiusa." Luna apologized. "She must have gone out with the other Inner Senshi. Maybe you can go find Pluto or Saturn around here." Luna suggested.

"No. I need Sailor Mars! She told me that she was going to train Vesta today! But Vesta was complaining that---" Chibiusa was interrupted by a flame that shot through the air, and singed Artimis' tail.

"Honestly, Sailor Vesta!" Luna hissed as a girl with red hair ran in. She was wearing a Sailor Fuku, looking similar to Sailor Mars'. The girl who was called 'Sailor Vesta' grinned nervously as she glanced at Luna, who was giving her a sharp glare. Meanwhile, Artimis was running around the kitchen frantically, searching for something cold to put out the fire.

"What?" Vesta asked, an eyebrow rose over her left eye. "I was just practicing my attacks." Vesta explained.

"You are clumsy, and you aren't ready to be the princess' guardian yet." Artimis told Vesta as he sat back down next to Luna.

"What?" Vesta asked, a tone of anger in her voice.

"Please. Let's not get into a fight." Chibiusa held up her hands to stop whatever what was about to start. She sighed. "I can't find Sailor Mars, Vesta." Chibiusa reported to her friend.

"It's alright." Vesta said, smiling at Chibiusa. "I can always train with her another day!" Vesta explained. She ran off, and Chibiusa bowed to Luna and Artimis before she left as well.

----------------

"Are you sure about this?" asked the nervous Neo Queen Serenity as she faced a bowing Sailor Pluto.

"Very. Your highness, this could disturb the space-time continuum if I do not do something. The Outer and Inner senshi might have to come with me too." Pluto explained.

"But then, who will protect this castle?" Neo Queen Serenity curiously asked the guardian of time.

"You have to put faith in whatever help you have. Those Amazoness girls can watch over the castle with you. And your daughter also may watch the castle." Pluto explained.

"I can't put my daughter in danger!" the queen's nervousness getting greater.

"Please, your highness!" Pluto tried to calm her down. She sighed. "Neo Princess Serenity can't watch over the castle anyway. She...has her own destiny to fulfill." Pluto muttered.

"What is it?" Neo Queen Serenity asked. Pluto shook her head.

"I cannot say." Pluto simply said, tapping her staff on the ground. "Just please be aware that things can happen sooner than later." Pluto said, as she led the queen out of the chamber where she guarded.

-----------------

After a long day, Chibiusa collapsed on her bed. She let out a sigh of relief, smiling brightly as she crawled over toward the cushions on her bed. As she lay there, she stared at the left wall. Her brown eyes strayed toward the window, however something was irreregular. She sat up, seeing that white feathers were falling from nowhere into her open window.

"What?" Chibiusa asked as she got up and walking over to see what was out there. "A dove? What else could shed white feathers?"

"My maiden..." a voice muttered. Chibiusa immediately turned around, expecting who she thought it was, but saw no one there.

_I was hearing things, wasn't I?_ Chibiusa thought with a sigh. Chibiusa felt a slight breeze blowing through the window. She yawned as she sat on her bed, starring out the open window. The blood red sunset had faded away, the night sky spreading out over the Earth. Diana pranced over toward the open window, catching sight of another white feather falling past the window and onto the ground below. Diana stared out the window for a few brief moments, and then walked off, leaving the teenage princess in her slumber.

-------------

"No...Not now...I don't want to get up!" an annoyed Chibiusa yelled as her eyes shot open. What surprised her was that the surface that was beneath her body was not her bed. It was cold earth that she wasn't above before. "Where am I?" Chibiusa asked, fear in her voice as she realized she wasn't in her home. She quickly stood up, her brown eyes glancing around.

"Madame?" asked a calm, yet deep voice. Chibiusa turned around quickly, staring at whoever spoke. It was a woman, looking similar to herself. A woman with grey hair, and a white robe. A kind, yet worried smile was on her face. She held out her hand to Chibiusa. "Do you want help up, Madame?" she asked. Nervously, Chibiusa took the woman's hand and got up.

"Where am I?" Chibiusa asked.

"Elysion." the woman answered. Chibiusa's eyes widened.

"Elysion!" Chibiusa asked, half happy and half surprised. _Is this a dream? Am I really here?_ Chibiusa thought.

"Come with me, Madame. The head priest wishes to see you." the woman instructed, walking away. Chibiusa slowly followed. As she looked around, she saw that Elysion was much healthier than it was a few years ago. As Chibiusa entered a more lively area, she saw many women just like the one she was following.

_They must be the priests. I wonder if Helios is here._ Chibiusa thought, remembering her long, lost prince. She hadn't seen him for so long. She wanted to see him again very badly, however she broke out of her trance once she entered the temple where she did not see Helios like she wanted to. Instead, there was another woman. However, this one had shining blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a violet robe, and in her hair was a silver bow.

"Welcome. You must be the maiden that the head priest Helios has spoke of many times." the woman greeted Chibiusa. "I am Sol. The head _priestess_ of Elysion." Chibiusa quickly bowed.

"I'm...Serenity. Neo Princess Serenity." Chibiusa introduced herself, unsure of what else to do.

"Pleasure." Sol said, as she stepped closer to Chibiusa. "I have called you in your dreams for a certain reason, princess." Sol explained. "I believe your comrade, the guardian of Space-Time also knows about this as well." Sol's face darkened.

"Puu?" Chibiusa asked, wondering what Sailor Pluto had known.

"Unfortunately, she has suffered the same fate as the other Solar Senshi." Sol said. Chibiusa looked at Sol strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Chibiusa asked.

"Young princess, the head priest Helios has gone on a mission, and has never returned. In another dimension, trouble has been brewing. It was affecting Elysion, and Helios went to stop the trouble. However, since he had not returned, I...was desperate and called upon the Senshi of the 20th century." Sol explained her story. "I heard then from Pluto that they were all taken hostage by dark forces that reside in that dimension."

"Dark forces?" Chibiusa asked. "That's terrible! What about Helios? Why hasn't he come back?" Chibiusa asked.

"I do not know." Sol said, sighing afterward. "Although, a few nights ago, I heard a few fragments of his voice in my head."

_"Find the Princess of the Future Moon...before it's too late! She is the only one...who can save me."_

"I think I heard him too." Chibiusa said. Sol nodded.

"Interesting. Now, Neo Princess Serenity. I am about to give you a mission." Sol said, holding out her left hand. A golden staff appeared in her hand. It emitted a bright, yellow aura. Like the color of the summer sun. "I have enough power to send you to the dimension where the Senshi of the 20th century and Helios have gone to." Sol said. "You must find all of the senshi, and Helios. You must also put a stop to whatever Dark Forces lay there." Sol said. She waved her staff, and tapped Chibiusa on the head. "You do have the power to purify, don't you, princess?" Sol asked.

"Yes. I'll go on this mission." Chibiusa said, determined. There was a bright light, and Chibiusa vanished. Sol smiled, and walked off.

----------------

The sound of tweeting birds filled the air, waking Chibiusa up. She sat up immediately as she remembered what had happened. _Sol...Helios...the Senshi of the 20th century...Puu!_ The names of the friends that Sol had mentioned whizzed by in her head. She felt the surface beneath her. It was a soft bed. Was she back home?

"I think she's awake, Raine!" an unfamiliar voice sounded, as Chibiusa looked straight to her left. There was a boy standing right in the doorway of the room she was in. _White hair...can it be?_

"Helios?" Chibiusa asked, hopeful.

"Helios?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow at the hopeful Chibiusa. "Helios is the greek god of the Sun. I don't know why you think I'm a god," the boy stated, making Chibiusa's eyes turn into small black dots.

"Wha...?" Chibiusa asked.

"She must be a bit confused, Genis." an older voice said, as a woman with white hair strolled into the room. "Sorry, miss. You were unconscious when we found you. Now, get ready for school, Genis." the woman instructed, as Genis ran off. Chibiusa stared at this new woman. "My name is Raine Sage." the woman introduced herself.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Serenity." Chibiusa said, nervous. "Where am I exactly?" Chibiusa asked.

_She must have amnesia._ Raine thought. "Sylvarant." Raine answered.

"What?" Chibiusa asked.

_Am I in the new dimension that Sol spoke of?_

Author's notes: If you're wondering who the heck Sailor Vesta is, she's the guardian of Sailor Chibi Moon. If you've read the Sailor Moon manga, you should know her. And yes, the Amazonesses will come in much, much later. Hopefully the first chapter was good! ;


	2. Destiny

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. School work is killing me, but I have spring break soon. Yay! Here's the chapter. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.

**WARNING: THERE ARE TALES OF SYMPHONIA SPOILERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

2

Several hours had passed since Chibiusa woke up in this mysterious world.

"I just want to go home." Chibiusa muttered for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She groaned as she sat up again, glaring at the wall. "I thought that it was all a dream, but I suppose not. My mom's probably freaking out right now. Or maybe her 20th century self is here..." Chibiusa thought aloud. Just a few hours ago, the people who found her in this new world known as Raine and Genis left the house. Chibiusa was told not to leave the house, but her curiosity stabbed her. She wanted to see what was out in this new world. Although, she also felt slightly embarrassed in this new world, since all she had were her pajamas.

"That's IT! I'm going to see what's around here!" Chibiusa decided as she hopped off the bed. She didn't care anymore that she was wearing pajamas. She walked over to the door and opened it carefully. Outside was a peaceful village. Chibiusa gave this new place a weird frown as she stepped outside. "This is really rustic compared to Crystal Tokyo." Chibiusa muttered to herself as she walked out of the house and down the slope toward the school. She saw small children running around playing with dogs. She saw adults talking and socializing, while others swept the dust away from their front door steps. She passed by the shop where she saw the vendor passing out a strange red gelatin.

"Wow!" came a voice from far away. Chibiusa looked around. It came from the small school building toward the north end of the village. She spotted the school and ran over towards it, seeing a few kids outside. They looked to be her age, except for Genis, whom was much shorter.

"I can't believe you aced that exam, Genis. It was freakin' hard!" a boy wearing all red complained, grinning. "Can you give me the answers for the makeup quiz?" he begged, making Genis sweatdrop. A girl with blonde hair also sweatdropped, but clapped her hands together.

"I failed it too, Lloyd! We can study together for the makeup quiz," the girl said, smiling. Lloyd gave the girl a long stare.

"Uh, sure Colette." Lloyd said. Chibiusa wondered if it was wise for her to go over and talk to them. Genis, who found her, was with them after all. Then, she heard the small chime of a bell. Raine was the one who rung it.

"Class starts in five minutes! Get back inside!" Raine instructed before she headed back inside. Other kids gathered up together and ran back into the school building. Genis and Colette walked into the building, followed by Lloyd. Chibiusa had missed her chance to talk to them about where she was. She sighed as she walked over toward the window of the school building. Inside, she saw rows of students sitting down while Raine wrote something on the board. She looked toward the back of the classroom. She saw that the boy in red that she learned to be Lloyd was holding two buckets, standing up. What surprised her (and reminded her of her mother) was the fact that he was asleep during the punishment.

"Gee, I wonder if Usagi ever fell asleep while standing?" Chibiusa asked herself, giggling afterward.

"Lloyd Irving! Wake up!" Raine called, glaring at the sleeping Lloyd. "Lloyd!" she yelled finally. She sighed and threw her eraser at him, making Chibiusa laugh. Lloyd coughed in the eraser's dust, and looked up at his teacher.

"Uh, what was it that you wanted me to do, Professor Sage?" Lloyd asked. Raine sighed.

"Never mind, let's have someone else answer the question." Raine groaned. "How about you, Genis?" Raine asked the boy with the spiked white hair. He stood and answered the question, which was about a legend that Chibiusa had never heard of. He spoke of a hero named 'Mithos'.

"Mithos?" Chibiusa asked herself, wondering what it could have meant. She shrugged and looked down at the ground. As she stared at the ground, she heard the voice of the blonde-haired girl Colette. She spoke of a quest. Raine's reply to that was "Of course it's obvious that the Chosen herself would know the answer to that."

"What? What's a Chosen?" Chibiusa muttered to herself as she looked at Colette strangely. As she pondered over what the answer was, a great glimmer of light shone through the area, practically blinding her. "GAH!" Chibiusa screamed and covered her eyes.

"That must be the oracle. The time has come for Colette to go on her journey. I'll go check." Raine said, starting to walk out of the classroom.

"Should I come with you, Professor Sage?" Colette asked.

"No, Colette. If the priests come for you, then you may go. Everyone study on their own until I come back." Raine instructed before she ran out of the school and past Chibiusa out of the village. Chibiusa looked back into the window to see Lloyd trying to escape the classroom. Genis sweatdropped as Lloyd gave him a terrible excuse. However, the group began to walk out of the school building.

"This is so exciting! I'll soon become the Chosen!" Colette exclaimed, sounding as excited as she looked. Chibiusa decided to follow them, but before she could say anything, a monster entered the village and faced Lloyd, Genis and Colette.

"A monster!" Lloyd yelled, getting out his swords. Chibiusa's hand slid into her pocket as she pulled out a brooch that she had not used for a long, long time.

"MOON CRISIS POWER, MAKE UP!" Chibiusa yelled. Nothing happened. Chibiusa stared at her brooch as the three others defeated the monster in no time flat. However, Genis heard Chibiusa yelling and turned to face her.

"Hey, you're that girl from this morning." Genis remembered. "I thought Raine told you to not come out of the house..." Genis muttered.

"And didn't Raine tell you not to leave class?" Chibiusa asked, remembering what the professor told them. Lloyd glared at Chibiusa.

"Genis, who is this girl?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh. This is Serenity. She was unconscious outside of our house this morning." Genis explained.

"Well, I'm Lloyd." Lloyd introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Colette Brunel!" Colette bowed, her golden hair falling over her face. Chibiusa smiled.

"Serenity sounds so royal, yet you don't look so royal at all." Lloyd said, staring at Chibiusa's attire. Chibiusa sighed.

"You don't have to call me Serenity. You can call me Chibiusa." Chibiusa explained.

"That's such a cute nickname." Colette said with a bright smile.

"It is?" Lloyd asked.

"Are we going to the Martel Temple or not?" Genis asked, who was already heading off.

"Yeah! You can come with us, Chibiusa!" Colette said, smiling. Chibiusa smiled weakly.

"Uh, sure." Chibiusa said nervously. If there were going to be monsters in this world, then she would need her powers. But for some reason, they weren't working. She quickly put the brooch back into her pocket and followed the group toward the Martel Temple.

------------------

"Look at that light!" Colette placed her hand on her forehead to shade her eyes.

"Uh..." Lloyd stared at Colette strangely, but turned to the staircase that was in front of them. "That leads to the temple, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. C'mon!" Genis said. As they climbed up the stairs, they saw that something was going on.

"Is there a riot going on?" Chibiusa asked, seeing a group of people ganging up on an older lady.

"Grandma!" Colette said, recognizing the woman. Chibiusa's eyes widened.

"Now, tell us where the Chosen is." a man with spiked brown hair questioned the woman sternly.

"Never!" the woman shot back at the man.

"Leave her alone!" Chibiusa yelled, making all of the men turn around and face them.

"Nice going." Genis hissed at Chibiusa.

"You must be the Chosen. I've been ordered to take your life," the man stated.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd hissed at the men. A man laughed at Lloyd, his laugh was cold and harsh. Chibiusa shivered.

"Desians? Well then, die at the hands of the 'Desians' you so hate!" the man spat back as the group charged at them. Chibiusa didn't know what to do. There was nothing to defend her. Well, except these three kids.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd yelled, thrusting his swords forward and slashing one of the men to death.

"FIREBALL!" Genis yelled, casting three fireballs from the end of his kendama. They shot down another man, making him fall to his knees.

"RAY THRUST!" Colette yelled, throwing her chakram at the last man, making him fall as well. As the men lay on the ground, a larger man stepped forward, spinning a mace around in the air.

"Do not interfere with our plans." he said, his voice rough. Lloyd charged at him first, the points of his sword aimed at his chest. However, at the point when the blade should have stabbed him, the thrust of the mace made Lloyd fall back. Colette tried to strike him with her chakram, but the chakram wouldn't even slice through the sword that stood in its way. Genis tried to get up close to strike him with his kendama, however he too, was struck down. Chibiusa stood alone.

"Genis! Lloyd! Colette!" Chibiusa yelled. _Damn it! I can't do anything!_ Chibiusa thought. _At least I have to defend them!_ Chibiusa stood in front of the three fallen teenagers as she held out her hands. "I won't let you kill them!" she glared at the man with the brown spiked hair.

"You're a courageous young girl. You can die as well." the man instructed as the larger man threw his mace forward. Chibiusa held out her arms and closed her eyes, knowing her fate. She waited for the pain to hit her, but nothing came. All she heard was the clang of a sword.

"Are you unharmed?" asked another voice. This one was deep and unfamiliar to Chibiusa. Chibiusa opened her eyes to see a man in front of her, holding a sword that had blocked the attack.

"Y-yeah." Chibiusa said, backing away from the stranger. This stranger had auburn hair, and his left eye was covered by his bangs. He dashed at the large man with agility and force that his enemy fell before him in no time.

"Damn. We'll retreat for now." the leader of the group ran off.

"Yeah! That's right! Run away, you cowards!" Chibiusa yelled after them.

"Who is that?" Genis asked, looking at the stranger who saved Chibiusa before.

"I am Kratos. A traveling mercenary." the stranger introduced himself, turning to the group.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Colette's grandmother asked.

"So this girl is the Chosen?" Kratos asked, turning his gaze over to Colette.

_Can someone PLEASE tell me what a Chosen is?_ Chibiusa thought, getting annoyed with hearing about the Chosen so much.

"Is something wrong, Chibiusa?" Genis asked. Chibiusa shook her head.

"No. I was just wondering what...the Chosen was exactly." Chibiusa admitted.

"You don't know what the Chosen is?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. Chibiusa felt so embarrassed for not knowing.

"The Chosen is the one who will regenerate the world!" Genis exclaimed. "Colette's going to make sure that our world isn't destroyed!" Genis said. Chibiusa stared at Genis strangely.

"Regenerate the world?" she asked, wondering if this was really all true. It was just like a magical world in fairytale, only for older kids who knew that the world could really be destroyed and brought back to life.

"I can watch over the Chosen for a small fee." Kratos told Colette's grandmother. Chibiusa took a moment to soak everything that had happened in. She then remembered why she was here in the first place. _Puu was taken here by whatever Dark Forces there are. And...So have the other Senshi. And...What has happened to Helios?_ Chibiusa thought, starring at the ground.

"This isn't a field trip." Kratos said dully as he began to walk into the temple. Chibiusa snapped out of her daze and followed the group into the temple.

---------------

After searching the temple, they had finally arrived in a large altar room on the second floor of the temple. Chibiusa was the last to enter the portal and come into that altar. She saw a glowing red orb on the podium.

"See that, Chibiusa? That's the Cruxis Crystal. They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said, smiling. Chibiusa stared at it in wonder. From the top of the room, a bright light shimmered down and reflected off of the Cruxis Crystal, making it shimmer more. A man with blonde hair floated down toward the group. However, what made Chibiusa stare in wonder was the fact that this was no ordinary man. He had wings of white feathers on his back. _An angel._

"I am Remiel." the angel introduced himself. Through him speaking, and Colette responding, the conversation was slightly confusing to Chibiusa, however when Remiel mentioned the Tower of Salvation, Chibiusa looked out the window to see a tower that went straight into the sky.

"So, that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd said, staring in awe.

"First, head to the Seal of Fire. We will meet again there." Remiel said, as he began to float away. But before he could leave, he noticed Chibiusa. He gave her a glare that no one else noticed before leaving.

"Wait! Are you really my fa..." Colette began to ask, but was interrupted by Remiel.

"We will meet at the Seal of Fire, Colette, my beloved daughter." Remiel said, and disappeared.

"Wow! I'm really the daughter of an angel!" Colette exclaimed, smiling.

"So, it's true." Genis said, staring at Colette.

"Come on. Let's go." Kratos said, leading Colette back to the portal. Lloyd and Genis turned to face Chibiusa.

"Are you coming back with us?" Genis asked.

"C-can you give me a minute?" Chibiusa asked, wanting to do something at the temple before she left.

"Sure. We'll wait outside for you." Lloyd said as he and Genis left the altar. Chibiusa turned to the podium and clasped her hands together as if she was going to say a prayer. She knelt down on one knee.

"Please, Pegasus, protect the dreams of people everywhere," she chanted, remembering from her old days before shouting Twinkle Yell. She knew she was being foolish. She knew that doing this would never summon Helios to her. Or would it?

"TWINKLE YELL!" Chibiusa yelled, holding her arms up in the air. Nothing. She sighed. "Helios..." she muttered. She walked over to the portal and disappeared, reappearing in the temple to see Raine beating up Lloyd and Genis.

"Raine?" Chibiusa asked. "What are you doing?" she asked, making Raine turn around to see Chibiusa.

"Serenity? I never expected to see you here! Going along with these two boys? Honestly, what did you do to convince her?" Raine asked Lloyd.

"It wasn't our fault!" Lloyd whined.

"Ugh. Come on, Serenity. You can come with me. I can't trust you with these two." Raine groaned as she led Chibiusa out of the temple. Raine and Chibiusa exited the temple and didn't speak for a long time. However, when they were halfway back to the village, Raine spoke up.

"Where are you from?" Raine asked. "You don't seem to be from around here."

"I..." Chibiusa began, but she knew whatever story she told wouldn't be good enough. "...Can't tell you." she simply said.

"Alright then." Raine said, seeming to understand quickly. Chibiusa was reminded of Sailor Pluto. For some reason, this woman was so similar to her friend. Maybe she could end up being very good friends with this new woman.

"I'm sorry." Chibiusa apologized.

"Don't worry yourself over it." Raine gave Chibiusa a smile and continued on. "Say, are you skilled at battle?" Raine asked.

"I...used to be." Chibiusa said, unsure of what to say for that.

"Perhaps you can help us out. I'm accompanying the Chosen on her quest for regeneration. Same as a mercenary named Kratos Aurion. Perhaps you would care to join us? It will be very dangerous however." Raine explained.

"I figured that out." Chibiusa muttered, remembering what had happened when they went into the temple.

"Tomorrow the journey is going to start, so why don't you stay at my house?" Raine asked. Chibiusa nodded.

"Sure. Thank you, Raine." Chibiusa bowed.

"From now on...you can address me as Professor Sage. I'm used to kids your age calling me that." Raine told Chibiusa.

"Oh, sure." Chibiusa said, feeling slightly guilty for not knowing that earlier. They entered the small village of Iselia, not having any clue what was going on far off toward the Desian Ranch.

---------------

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, Remiel reappeared in a large room where he faced a man sitting atop on a throne.

"Lord Yggdrasil, I have told the Chosen of her mission." Remiel bowed.

"Excellent. Our plan is going into action very slowly," a sinister voice said, as the man on the throne's mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"However, Lord Yggdrasil..." Remiel shuddered as he began to bring up the next subject. "The girl from the White Moon is also here..."

"Eh? You mean another Senshi has arrived? I did not know that there were more of them." Yggdrasil said, not seemingly pleased.

"Of course there are more of them." hissed another voice in the darkness. "That preist was praying again last night. He was muttering something," the voice told Yggdrasil.

"Interesting. I'll go see our captive." Yggdrasil said as he got up. Pink wings on his back appeared in a simple flash. Remiel and the man behind the throne stood in silence as Yggdrasil disappeared, leaving a few multicolored feathers.

"Something about our captive isn't right." Remiel muttered. The man turned to face Remiel.

"I'd keep your mouth shut next time, Remiel," the man said before blue wings appeared upon his back and he disappeared in a flash, leaving bright blue feathers to fall from where he stood.

"Yes, Lord Kratos." Remiel said simply, as he stood alone to stare at the throne that Yggdrasil sat upon.

----------------

"So, you called upon another Senshi?" Yggdrasil asked, not sounding displeased or pleased. He faced a white cage, where a single person sat inside, glaring at Yggdrasil.

"I don't need to say anything to you," the man said sternly. Yggdrasil sent his own glare back at him.

"Helios. I have captured every Senshi that has come this way. Don't think that this is going to be different." Yggdrasil taunted. Helios' glare softened, but it was still a serious stare.

"I know that I am just a priest, but I can still believe that this Senshi will get through. I know her better than any of the other Senshi." Helios admitted.

"Is that so?" Yggdrasil asked. "Since you _are_ my captive, I suppose I should put you to good use. However, now is not the time." Yggdrasil disappeared after he said that, making Helios lost in bewilderment.

"What is he planning?" Helios asked himself as he stared down at the bottom of the cage. "I just hope he won't capture Chibiusa as well. Chibiusa, please be alright." he prayed as a small glimmer emitted from the horn on his head. It was the only glimmer of light in the room, since Helios was trapped in the darkness.

_All I can do now is pray. My maiden will find me and the other Senshi...I can depend on her._


	3. Discovery

**Author's Notes: It's been so long…I'm aware. I finally got some inspiration to write this story. But, as soon as I say that, I'll probably lose it again. I'm going to also edit my previous chapters sooner or later. Gee, I doubt anyone will remember that this story existed. Well, enjoy! **

3

"_My maiden, I'm running out of time…_"

The pink-haired teenager stared up into the starry sky, watching stars fall to the earth. The tower in the distance that she witnessed in the temple seemed to brim with a terrible aura. She saw Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, and Kratos standing near the tower. She could hear the tense voice of her prince speaking to her. A bare whisper, _so desperately _trying to reach her. She couldn't feel a single muscle in her body. She couldn't even feel her voice in her throat. All she could do is watch as the group entered the tower. She wanted to scream. She wanted to warn them. But warn them about what? Why was she so scared?

"_You must save me…you must save them…_" Helios' voice muttered, weaker than before.

'_I want to! But…I have no power!_' Chibiusa's mind screamed. She felt tears flow down her pale cheeks as she then saw something happening to the tower. It began to glow, the runes upon the stone turning a dark green. '_Wh-what's going on?_' she thought in fear. '_Helios? Helios? HELIOS?_' she received no reply from her guardian as the tower began to glow brighter. The green light engulfed the young princess, finally able to let out a yell. Suddenly, time froze. Before her, Chibiusa saw her friend.

"Puu!" she said, her eyes teary. "Puu! You're okay!" she tried to run to embrace the Senshi of Time, yet she was still frozen to her spot. She let out a groan, her tears flowing out of her eyes at a faster rate.

"My dear Small Lady…" Sailor Pluto said with a kind smile. "This world, nay, these worlds are counting on you. You mustn't give up. Your prince needs you, and so do your friends." She said, stepping toward Chibiusa with open arms. With a tight hug, Chibiusa felt hope once again.

"Thank you, Puu." She sobbed. She was no different as a teenager than she was when she was still Chibi Moon, fighting with Sailor Moon. This hope gave her energy. Energy that she hadn't felt since her days fighting as a Senshi. Wait…this was it! Her power was coming back!

"I have given you a second chance, Small Lady." Pluto whispered. "You must fight along side your new friends and defend the Chosen. This will save us." Pluto explained. Chibiusa could not nod, but she simply replied with a 'yes'. Pluto flashed one more genuine smile, and began to walk away.

"Remember Small Lady; your prince is closer to you than you think." Pluto said softly as she disappeared. Chibiusa's eyes closed, and her dream had ended.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

"Serenity?"

Chibiusa awoke slowly, lifting her head up. She blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyelids carefully. She yawned, turning to who called her name. Raine was fully dressed, prepared to leave. She held a staff in her right hand, showing a smile to the princess.

'_She really does remind me of Puu…_' Chibiusa thought, waking up her mind to make sure she didn't babble. "Good morning, Ra—" she suddenly remembered she had to address her new friend differently. "Professor Sage." She finished quickly.

"Good morning, dear. Genis made you some breakfast, obviously he has no faith that I can be kind to guests too." Raine muttered. "However, I suggest you dress quickly. Kratos should be here soon with Colette, and we'll be on our way to the Fire Seal." Raine explained. Chibiusa nodded.

As Raine left, Chibiusa found herself putting on some of Raine's spare clothing. It was orange and far too big for her. The sleeves were baggy, and the style didn't match her shockingly pink hair at all. She knew this was better than her pajamas. She knew that natives from this world never walked around in pajamas, even if they were silk and made for royalty like she was. Ah, that's right…these new friends of hers didn't even know that she was a princess. As she finally finished dressing, she rushed over toward the kitchen. She saw the small boy cooking, turning to face Chibiusa as she entered.

"Morning, Serenity!" he said cheerfully, walking over toward her. "My sister said you were going with Colette to the Fire Seal." He said, soon letting go of his smile.

"Yeah…" Chibiusa said, noticing the nearby table and taking a seat. She saw that the plate of food was already there. She picked up the fork and began to eat slowly.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, you really…couldn't…fight." Genis tried to admit. Chibiusa gave him a serious look.

"You shouldn't be talking." She muttered. "You're too young to come along, and yet you're some kind of a prodigy." Genis turned red with both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Genis, talking to her isn't going to help you." Raine came into the room, glaring at her younger brother. "Kratos and Colette are here." Raine told Chibiusa, allowing Chibiusa to finish off her breakfast. (She's a quick eater; she must get it from her mother.)

"Right." Chibiusa said, standing up. She turned to Genis. "I'm glad I was able to meet you and Lloyd, Genis." Chibiusa said, smiling as she gave him a hug. Genis smiled and returned the hug.

"Be sure to be careful." Genis said, letting go and hugging his sister. Raine smiled and patted Genis on the head.

"Make sure Lloyd doesn't get into trouble." Raine said, smiling. She turned to Chibiusa. "Let's go." She said, allowing Chibiusa to follow. The princess waved to the boy as she exited out of the house to see the mercenary and the chosen.

"Morning, Chibiusa!" Colette said, cheerfully. Chibiusa smiled and exchanged her greetings with Colette. Kratos remained silent, his stare turned on the princess.

"Good morning, Kratos." Chibiusa said, finally finishing her conversation with Colette.

"Enough of simple talk. If you are traveling with us, I suggest you keep things simple. World Regeneration does not happen so easily, but it needs to happen quickly." Kratos stated. Chibiusa felt the cold delivery of that statement as she shivered.

'_That was mean. I wonder if that's how Mamo-chan acted toward Usagi-chan. that's what Usagi-chan used to tell me anyway…_' Chibiusa thought, sweatdropping.

"Let's be on our way." Kratos said, leading the girls out to the town's gate. Chibiusa noticed something amiss about the situation.

"Colette, did Lloyd say goodbye to you?" Chibiusa asked. Colette froze.

"O-oh. Of course." Colette said, sounding very unsure. She revealed a weak smile, turning to Chibiusa. Chibiusa could see through her smile, knowing that Lloyd had not said goodbye. Maybe there was a reason. She didn't dare ask.

"Alright. Just making sure!" Chibiusa said with a weak smile of her own. Raine and Kratos continued to lead the group out of Iselia and into the fields of Sylvarant.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

After several hours of traveling, the four had arrived to a desert. Chibiusa kept thinking about her dream, and how she felt at ease when she knew her friend was there with her. But, her last words were the strangest of all. Was Helios with her? Or was he watching her from afar? Was he alright? Was he suffering? His voice was weak, practically fading away. She cringed at the thought of her Helios suffering. She had to live through it as Nehelenia almost killed him. Strike that, she _did_ kill him. Yet, Helios seemed to revive with the help of her father.

"Chibiusa?" Colette broke her out of her trance.

"Hm?" Chibusa asked.

"We're nearing Triet. We should stop here for the evening, don't you think?" Colette asked.

"Triet?" Chibiusa questioned, unsure of what exactly that was. She was sweating, feeling dehydrated. She hadn't been to too many deserts, after all.

"A town in the desert. Surely you of all of us would want to rest." Kratos spoke up, noticing they were next to Triet's entrance. Suddenly, Raine's eyes widened as she turned back in the direction they came from. Kratos seemed shocked that Raine would suddenly look back toward Iselia.

"Professor?" Colette asked.

"There's smoke…" Raine muttered. Chibiusa looked back. _She wasn't lying._ Smoke trailed up into the sky in the direction of Iselia, the sky being blackened by unusual smoke clouds.

"What's going on?" Colette asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing too critical." Kratos reassured the group, heading into the town and toward the inn. The girls slowly turned their glance away from the town they came from; each worried of what was happening. They entered the inn, taking a glance at the warm lobby.

Raine did not seem to recover from her worry for the remainder of the day. As the sun began to set, the afternoon went on. Chibiusa knew that something bad was to happen. Everything was happening so quickly, and now Raine was worried of what was going on. Another hour flew by, allowing the sun to set near the desert hills and under the dunes.

"Chibiusa, do you want to get some supplies with me?" Colette had come to find Chibiusa in her inn room, asking if she wanted to do something. Chibiusa had nothing better to do in a town in an unknown world than to go shopping with a new friend.

"Of course." Chibiusa said, smiling. She stood up and followed the blonde-haired Chosen into the marketplace. Chibiusa ended up staring at the strange things they sold; especially the Apple Gels.

"What _are_ those?" Chibiusa asked, her eyes wide. Colette giggled.

"Apple Gels! They replenish energy. We'll take fifteen." She told the clerk, smiling brightly after Chibiusa's statement. "You aren't from around here, are you?" Colette asked Chibiusa. The princess shook her head.

"No." Chibiusa stated.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Colette asked. "Possibly Asgard? Or maybe Luin?" Colette questioned.

'_She'd never believe me if I told her…_' Chibiusa thought, sweatdropping. "You shouldn't worry so much about it, Colette." Chibiusa said simply. "Let's just say I come from somewhere far, far away."

Colette stared in confusion, but after a few seconds, she nodded. "Right!" she said, finally exchanging the money for the items she bought. As the two girls walked further down the marketplace, a woman caught sight of them.

"You two!" she yelled. Chibiusa and Colette stopped in their tracks. The woman advanced on them, a smile upon her face. She seemed to be a middle-aged woman dressed in many layers of light cloth. "I sense a powerful aura from you two." She told them.

"That's nice?" Chibiusa asked, unsure of what this woman wanted. The woman laughed.

"Ah, I knew you would be reluctant. Ah, pardon me. Where are my manners? I am a fortune teller, but that is all I can truly say. Golden-haired maiden, you are the Chosen, correct? And you miss…" the fortune teller paused as she looked at Chibiusa. She soon smiled brightly. "Do not worry, young lady, you shall find what you're looking for."

"What is she talking about, Chibiusa?" Colette asked. Chibiusa turned to Colette, unsure of what exactly to tell her.

"Life is but a mystery, dear Chosen. This young lady beside you cannot tell you why for good reason. When the time comes, you shall learn. Now, I suggest to you something," the fortune teller suddenly became serious as she faced Colette. "Are you familiar with two young, teenage boys? One is older than the other, wearing red, while the other is wearing blue?"

"Lloyd and Genis!" Colette exclaimed. She turned to the fortune teller, shocked at what she heard. "Why?"

"I do believe that if you need to see them again, that they are trapped at the nearby Renegade Base at this point…" the fortune teller was about to go on, but was interrupted by Colette.

"What? I thought the Professor told them to stay in Iselia! Unless…" Colette remembered when she saw the smoke. Could that have anything to do with what was going on?

"Ma'am, where is the base?" Chibiusa asked. She had no clue what this place was, but this seemed very serious.

"COLETTE!" a loud and clear voice rang out through the marketplace. A small boy ran to the two girls, gasping for air. Behind him, a large creature caught up. It let out a howl as it continued to pant.

"Just in time." The fortune teller said with a smirk. She waved goodbye to the two girls as she allowed Genis to explain further.

"Genis, what's going on? Where's Lloyd?" Colette asked as if she hadn't heard the fortune teller's prediction at all.

"He's…been captured! We came to Triet earlier after…" he cut his statement short. Chibiusa looked down at Genis, seeing that he had come a long way. How far away was this base?

"After what?" Chibiusa asked. Genis turned to Chibiusa, pure horror stricken on his face.

"Well, something happened back in Iselia…but that's not important now! Where's Raine?" Genis asked.

"Back at the inn." Chibiusa told him. Genis nodded and ran back to the inn, beginning to explain everything to his sister and the mercenary.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

Chibiusa couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You got _banished_ from Iselia?" Raine asked, her eyes filled with horror and disbelief. Genis cringed at her volume. "I can't believe you!"

"Sis, we have to rescue Lloyd! Those Desians captured him!" Genis blurted out.

"Not until you explain to me how you got yourself banished! Why did the Desians attack Iselia when they had a peace treaty?" Raine asked. Kratos remained silent as he looked out the window. Genis didn't speak. He couldn't speak back to his sister and tell her that he went to the Desian base with Lloyd.

"He's right." Colette spoke up. "Even after this event, we can punish them later. What matters now is that we have to find Lloyd safe." Colette convinced. Raine sighed.

"Fine. Kratos, do you know where the base is?" Raine asked. The mercenary nodded as he stood up. They ran out of the inn and toward the base at high speed.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

"Phew, that was a close…"

Lloyd Irving had been able to escape his cell in the base. He was in a mysterious room where no one seemed to be around. Scanning the area, he was sure that he was safe. That is, until the arrival of a strange man with blue hair.

"And just who the hell are you?" his statement was cold and blunt. He wore a cape that draped down to his legs, and his regal clothing symbolized that he must have been the leader of this base. Lloyd wondered if this was the right thing to do, to just stand here and watch him…oh, crap, it looked like he was about to get toasted.

'_Dammit, I need to think of something._' Lloyd thought, sweating in nervousness. Was this a smart time to be cocky? Before he himself knew it, he spoke up again.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." Lloyd shot back at the strange man. His reaction was something Lloyd didn't expect. A smirk widened on his opponent's face as the lightning mana in his hand began to become larger.

"Ah-ha-ha!" his enemy laughed, thinking that Lloyd was joking. Lloyd felt a chill go down his spine. Was he truly going to die? This man finished his statement, now throwing in an insult at the poor boy. Lloyd had to argue back. His reply was no less cold than his opponent's, and it seemed to lock his fate with the glare.

"Why you little--!" his opponent prepared to kill him, but Lloyd protected his body with his arms. The sparkle of his Exsphere stopped the man, making his eyes widen.

"An exsphere?! You're…Lloyd?"

Lloyd froze. How did this strange man know his name? '_Well, at least he stopped_ _charging that mana or whatever it was…_' Lloyd thought, relieved that he wasn't going to attack him now.

"And if I am?" Lloyd questioned, knowing that there was something behind this blue-haired leader. The surprise left the man's eyes as he took a good look at the swordsman. Lloyd wondered what the pause was for. Should he run? No, this man was cunning enough to strike him down if he ran now.

"I see the resemblance," the man muttered. Lloyd stared. What in the hell was he talking about? Resemblance to what? That stupid poster him and Genis saw in Triet? He sure hoped not. His thoughts were interrupted by the red lights flashing in the room, followed by the siren of the alarm. Through the door, a familiar man ran toward the blue-haired man that Lloyd was confronting. The man from Iselia who attacked the temple!

"Sir! We've received report that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" the newcomer stated, sounding serious and slightly out of breath. The blue-haired man's eyes narrowed. Lloyd couldn't hold back his own words. He wanted to take this man down.

"You…you're the Desian who attacked Iselia!" Lloyd exclaimed. The brown-haired man turned to Lloyd, finally realizing who he was. "So…you're Lloyd." He said. "Well, this is amusing." A smirk curled on his lips before the blue-haired man ran to the door.

"Botta! I'm leaving for now. The plan will be ruined if _he_ sees me!" the blue-haired man stated, opening the door. Botta took his glance off of Lloyd and turned back to the blue-haired leader.

"What of the Chosen?" he questioned.

"I'll leave that to you." His leader said. Botta paused for a moment, and then saluted.

"Understood!" Botta said. The leader glared at Lloyd, who exchanged him, a look of confusion.

"Lloyd…the next time we meet, you're mine." The mysterious blue-haired man said, leaving the room. Botta pulled out a blade from the side of his waist, preparing to battle this red swordsman.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis' shrill voice came into the room, followed by the members of the group. Chibiusa saw that Lloyd was about to battle this man…wait…it was the man from Iselia!

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Colette asked, worried sick about her friend. Lloyd's glare softened at the arrival at the group.

"He looks fine." Kratos explained, seeing that Lloyd wasn't too damaged.

"Perfect; I'll take care of all of you at once!" Botta said, smiling evilly at the sight of the new group's arrival.

"Chibiusa, you'd better stay back." Genis said.

'_What?_' Chibiusa thought, not being able to state it. "_Why? I can fight…oh, wait. I don't have my power…do I?_' Chibiusa thought, seeing the group go into battle. She watched helplessly, her brown-red eyes brimming with confusion. '_Puu said that I have power, but when will I get it?_' Chibiusa thought. She heard the scream of Colette falling to the ground.

"Colette!" Chibiusa yelled. She raced over to her friend, kneeling over the Chosen who had been injured.

"I'll be okay, Chibiusa…" Colette muttered, smiling. Her blue eyes suddenly widened with horror. "LOOK OUT!" Colette screamed, making Chibiusa whip around quickly to see that Botta was about to strike her with his blade. Suddenly, as Chibiusa thrust out her arms, time froze once again. Botta was frozen right in front of her, Colette tried to reach out her hand to grab Chibiusa, and the pink-haired maiden swore she saw a look of absolute fear on the face of the young mage nearby.

"Chibiusa…" a voice so familiar echoed through the room. It was not as wise as Pluto's voice, nor the voice of a man like her prince, yet it sounded so good to hear.

"…Sailor Mars?" Chibiusa questioned.

"Chibiusa, I need your help. I am taken captive in the nearby Seal of this land's desert. Other Senshi have been captured by the dark forces of this world, placed and locked into these Seals. The only way to break the seal that binds us is if you use your new power…" Mars explained.

"But…I don't have my new power!" Chibiusa yelled to the voice. "I'm helpless! Defenseless!" the young teenage girl wailed.

"That's not the Chibiusa I remember. I happen to be Sailor Mars, no, Rei Hino of the 20th Century! Surely when we fought many villains, you were able to overcome those obstacles. You're the new Senshi of the White Moon, Small Lady!" Mars yelled, making Chibiusa's eyes widen. She had never heard anyone from the 20th century call her by her real name. Yet, it opened her eyes completely. She couldn't be weak at a time like this. She turned her eyes back to the Chosen behind her, and back to the other group members behind Botta who was ready to strike.

"Rei…I understand. I must believe in myself in my ability to overcome these dark forces and save you! Then I can save Helios too…" Chibiusa muttered, smiling.

"Chibiusa, I knew you wouldn't give up hope. Now…embrace that hope and awaken your eternal power!" Mars yelled, allowing time to resume. As Botta dived at Chibiusa's body, a bright pink light emitted from her chest, knocking him down.

"W-what's going on?" Botta asked. Chibiusa felt it once again. The power that Pluto gave her in her dream. The power she felt when she battled with Sailor Moon. The power she knew that would save her friends and her beloved Helios!

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

In a flash, Chibiusa had transformed into a Senshi form. Her attire was similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's, but yet the skirt was now three shades of pink. Her hair grew about three inches longer, enough to match her mother's previous form. A pair of bright, pink wings appeared on her back, brimming with a beautiful aura. Her boots were knee-length, a snowy white color.

"Serenity?" Genis asked, watching in awe at this transformation.

"What's happening?" Botta asked, standing up after being knocked down.

"You are one of the most pitiful men I have ever seen, going to a temple and trying to kill the Chosen who only wants to save this world! As a guardian of the Chosen, I will not forgive you! Fighting for love and justice, I am Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon?" Colette asked, her also staring in awe at this new transformation that her friend had made. Botta glared.

'_I heard about her. I heard about her kind. Yuan told me about the Sailor Senshi of Earth. She resembles the first one that priest sent for. Perhaps…they are related?_' Botta thought, suddenly grinning. "A pleasure, miss Chibi Moon. However, I have no need to battle you now."

Raising a staff at Botta, Chibi Moon glared sharply at the man. "I won't let you get away!" '_A new power…one that will help me…_'

"MOONLIGHT FEATHER STORM!" Chibi Moon screamed, the energy in her staff building up and launching at Botta. This strong attack was enough to launch him back into the wall. Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Kratos stared in awe. Even Kratos, the man who seemed emotionless was impressed. Botta let out a deep breath, struggling to get up.

"I…I underestimated your abilities…" he muttered. He was able to find some more strength to run away from the room. As he ran, Chibi Moon fell to her own knees. She detransformed back into Chibiusa, feeling exhausted.

'_Thank you…Rei…_' she thought as she passed out.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

"You are a pathetic sight, Remiel."

"I-I had no idea that the Fire Senshi would find enough energy to communicate with her!" the angel argued to his master. He cringed in his bowed position as the leader glared at him. Yggdrasil was obviously not amused.

"I gave you the duty of watching the Chosen and eliminating that girl. How hard can it be to wipe out a young, teenage girl?" Yggdrasil questioned.

"N-not that hard, sir." Remiel muttered.

"That's right. Your chance slipped by. She now has power. She could easily defeat you, and to make matters worse, she now has power that her mother had so long ago. The power of the Eternal moon." Yggdrasil said with a displeased frown.

"I apologize, Yggdrasil. Please, have mercy! I will bring you the Chosen and kill off the Senshi girl!"

"Silence. Remember that I never wanted the Senshi dead. We need them for our plan." Yggdrasil said with a smirk. Remiel paused, finally nodding.

"As you wish." He said, disappearing. Yggdrasil turned away from the space that Remiel stood before. Behind him, he saw the cage where Helios was…sleeping? Helios never slept in that cage before. Plus, his skin was unbelieveably pale.

"Wait a moment…" Yggdrasil stood up, walking over to the cage. He felt Helios' skin. It was cold…too cold…

"He couldn't have just died, unless…" Yggdrasil's eyes widened. "That damn guardian!" he roared. The golden horn that was upon Helios' head was no longer there, and that was what should have given it away. Helios' soul had left the guardian's body.

"He thinks he's so clever, slithering through my fingers when I'm not looking…you!" Yggdrasil summoned angel guards before him. "Search for any person in Sylvarant brimming with a golden aura. Bring him to me and do not harm him." Yggdrasil explained.

'_He escaped, and he's searching for that damned Senshi girl…_'


	4. Reunion

**(Author's Notes: Another chapter. Hoorah. I seem to be writing a few more short stories about this one story rather than this story alone. I am not a dedicated author, I can tell you that. I want to be, but I can't be. Boo-hoo. I hope you enjoy the chapter! It has spoilers, as usual. **

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.)**

4

The air was thin, carrying an aura of tension. The sky was a deep shade of red, mixing with the strange clouds and storms. The young Genis Sage stood in the fields before the ruins of the Tower of Salvation, seeing before him a young girl who was crying. Her violet eyes turned upon the mage, giving him a look of forlorn…a look of guilt. Something in his chest pained him. It was almost as if his heart skipped a beat. Who was this girl? Something about this girl was familiar, but he couldn't quite place who she was.

"Guardian of the Chosen…"

Within the darkness of the nightmare, a golden light appeared before his eyes. What was all of this supernaturality? He felt himself fall to his knees as he looked before him. A figure of a man appeared before him in a bright flash of light. This man looked similar to himself, with white hair and a thin posture.

"Who are you?" Genis felt himself ask. He didn't just think it. He had to ask who this man was. He wanted to know who the girl was behind her was as well, yet there was something more mysterious about this man. He opened his eyes to Genis, his crimson eyes carrying the aura of helplessness.

"I am Helios, the guardian of dreams. I have come to this world of Sylvarant to stop an evil man from destroying the future. In my haste, I was captured. The girl who I sent here is the one traveling with you now. My dear maiden…" he muttered the last part of his statement, looking down at the ground.

"Helios?" Genis remembered when Chibiusa had asked Helios' name as she woke up in his house. "Serenity is safe with us, if that's why you came to me." Genis said, unsure of why Helios had appeared before him in such a dire situation.

"The girl behind you…I also sent her." Helios said, not looking too happy of what he did. Genis looked behind him to see the girl wearing a violet gown, her violet eyes flooding with tears. It made his heart ache, and even the guardian seemed to notice this.

"Who is she?" Genis asked.

"She is Sailor Saturn. Her real name however…is beyond my power to tell you. I have never met her in human form, and Chibiusa, my maiden, only mentioned Sailor Saturn once to me. She is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth." Helios explained. Genis seemed to be a little confused as he said that she was 'his maiden'. Kids were surely oblivious after all.

"What is a Senshi?" Genis asked, remembering when Chibiusa transformed into one of these 'senshi' he spoke of. "Serenity turned into one of them to fight that man we faced at the Desian's base!" Genis explained. Helios held out his hand to Genis.

"The time for questions will come soon. All you must know is this. I have escaped from the hands of someone truly and purely corrupted. I must now watch my maiden from up close, for I fear for her safety. Please allow me to use your body to watch over her." Helios did not want to ask for this. Using a boy's body was no different from what the villain that captured him was doing. Yet, he only had this option. This boy had enough strength and mana to withstand his energy.

"You…want to watch over Serenity?" Genis could hear the desperation in his voice. He seemed trustworthy, but he had been wrong before.

"If you let me help you, I will ensure the safety of the Chosen and your friends. In return, my maiden will be able to rescue the other Senshi who were captured. Even Sailor Saturn."

Genis thought it over. It was for a good cause. Plus, Chibiusa had passed out from using that power. They were lucky that Botta had run off. If there were more enemies, she would need more protection than what he could offer. Genis reached out his hand and grabbed the hand of the dream guardian. There was a flash of golden light…and the nightmare had turned into darkness.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

"Genis? Genis? Genis! We have to get going! Wake up!" the impatient voice of Lloyd rang through Genis' ears as the mage sat up.

"Ugh, I'm up Lloyd. Sheesh. I never knew you'd be the one to wake me up." Genis muttered. '_Isn't he the one who likes to sleep in?_' Genis thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Colette and the others are ready to go." Lloyd told him. He looked at Genis for a moment, his expression turning to concern.

"Is…something wrong?" Genis asked, noticing that he was looking concerned.

"Since when were your eyes red?" Lloyd asked. Genis turned to his side to see a mirror in the inn room. He let out a yell, almost falling off his bed. His eyes really were red! In fact, they were a deep crimson. When did _that_ happen?

"L-lloyd…" Genis muttered.

'**_Don't be alarmed._**' A voice was heard in Genis' head. Genis let out another yell.

"Genis?" Lloyd asked, running over toward the small boy.

'**_Are you one to forget dreams easily? I'm begging you, Genis. I need to watch over my maiden this way. Please do not let anyone know I am sheltering here._**' Helios' voice raced through Genis' head. Genis paused, suddenly remembering everything from the dream.

"It's nothing, Lloyd." Genis quickly lied. "Don't worry about it…I just had a nightmare last night."

"Is that the same nightmare you had when you failed the huge test?" Lloyd asked with a smirk. Genis sweatdropped.

"Yes, Lloyd; I had a dream about me failing a test." Genis said with a tone of sarcasm. Lloyd looked at him with shock.

"Whoa! Even Genis has his fears!" Lloyd yelled as he walked out of the room. "Be sure to be downstairs soon!" he yelled back toward the mage. Genis took in a breath, glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

'**_You must keep this a secret. If I am known, you and I will surely be hurt._**' Helios told Genis.

"Not even Serenity?" Genis asked, unsure if he needed to let her know. There was a deep sigh within his mind.

'**_No. Not even my maiden._**' There was pain audible in the priest's voice. Genis could catch it, but he didn't understand why. He shrugged it off as he grabbed his supplies. Once more, he took a glance at himself in the mirror. His eye color returned to his normal coloration, and the mage took in a breath of relief. He left the room and climbed down the stairs to where the others were.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

Not everyone was awake for the departure.

The warm, desert sun rose into the sky as Chibiusa lifted her eyes open. Everything was a blur to the young girl as she leaned up. Her muscles ached, she had massive head pain, and to make matters worse, she had no clue of where she was. She looked out the nearby window, seeing that it was mid-morning. The desert air was humid, no matter what time of day. She could only tell by the colors of the sky, which had a mix of pink and purple. She groaned, falling back onto her bed.

"Chibiusa?"

That was Colette. The golden-haired chosen came into the room, speaking softly to the weak Chibiusa. She smiled to see her friend wide-awake.

"Oh! You're up! I'm so glad you're alright." Colette exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. "We were all worried sick!"

"What happened to me?" Chibiusa questioned, rubbing her head, as she was able to support herself once more. She leaned up to make eye contact with Colette. She wasn't so surprised at her friend's tone of voice. Colette was always cheerful.

"You passed out back at the Desian base." Colette said, using the word 'Desian' without a clue that it wasn't Desians who attacked them. "You were amazing, though! Where did you get that power? Are you an angel?" Colette asked, smiling in awe. She sounded just like a small child who just saw a super hero show off his powers.

Well, although Colette wasn't a little child, Chibiusa happened to be a super heroine.

"Angel?" Chibiusa remembered. She used a new transformation, even a new attack to strike down that enemy that threatened her friends. '_Rei! Rei was there to help me! She's nearby!_' Chibiusa suddenly felt the memory come back to her. The Senshi of Mars was nearby, and it was her duty to save her! Chibiusa felt her strength return to her muscles as she stood before Colette, her feet firmly on the ground.

"Are you alright, Chibiusa?" Colette questioned, noticing the sudden behavior of the young teenage maiden. Chibiusa caught herself and smiled.

"Just fine, Colette. I have been hiding something from the group, though. I'll tell the others when I come downstairs." Chibiusa explained. Colette took a moment to comprehend this, but she soon smiled once again and skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Chibiusa soon followed, seeing the other members waiting for her.

"I'm ready." Chibiusa explained.

"What was that display of power yesterday?" Raine questioned, curious to the source of Chibiusa's Senshi ability.

"That…that's the thing." Chibiusa muttered. "You see, I…"

"We don't have time for explanations." The dull voice of Kratos undermined Chibiusa's confession. "We must head straight for the Fire Seal. The world regeneration depends on it. Serenity can tell us what she needs to tell us later." Kratos explained. Raine sighed.

"Very well." Raine said. "Come on, let's go then." Raine lead the group outside the inn and into the town of Triet. Traveling outside of Triet, the group advanced through the desert and towards the ruins that brimmed with the most heat of all. Chibiusa felt dehydrated and out of breath for the length that they walked toward the ruins, but she knew she had to be strong to save Rei.

"Here we are." Lloyd said, panting.

"You should have brought some water like Genis suggested." Kratos nagged. Lloyd sweatdropped. Genis chuckled at Kratos' comment. Chibiusa moved toward one of the fallen pillars nearby. She slid her pale hand against the stone, suddenly flinching and drawing back. Those rocks were _really_ hot. Sitting out there in the sun, they would obviously collect heat.

"Careful." Kratos warned her. Chibiusa sweatdropped as she turned to face the group. Raine lead the few group members up the stairs and onto the ruin's top. Chibiusa examined the sides that covered a strange stone slab. It was smooth and a little cooler than the rock she had previously touched. Unknowst to her and the other members of the group, a devilish smirk was curling onto the face of Raine Sage.

"**FANTASTIC**!"

Chibusa jumped at the sound, slowly realizing that it belonged to the older woman of the group. She glanced at the other members of the group, noticing Genis out of the bunch. There was a look of absolute horror on his face that read 'oh _hell_ no'.

"Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's _clearly_ of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" Raine was arched over the stone slab entrance, rubbing her hands against the rock. Chibiusa wondered what she was so excited about. A stone? No person obsessed over rocks…did they? She knew that many people loved plants, but rocks? This was just new to her.

'_Professor?_' Colette thought, sweatdropping. Lloyd shared Colette's feelings of confusion as they stared at the excited teacher. Kratos arched his left eyebrow, turning toward Genis who seemed to just want to be out of the area right now.

"It's just as I thought!" Raine exclaimed. "This is polycarbonate! Developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic!" she began to spout useless information to the poor teenagers and Kratos. "Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wonderful!"

There was a major sweatdrop wave going on. Kratos finally spoke up, looking toward the small mage boy.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos questioned, as serious as ever. Raine continued to race around the slab, measuring every inch and grinning the entire way through it.

"…Is she?" Lloyd asked, knowing that Genis was paralyzed with fear. Genis sighed, turning toward Lloyd and Kratos.

"I've been trying so hard to hide it too!" Genis groaned, rolling his eyes. Chibiusa let out a giggle that was only heard by Colette and Lloyd.

"Chibiusa?" Colette asked.

"It's just so funny! I always thought that Professor Sage reminded me of a friend of mine, but I suppose there's just some qualities that she has that my friend will never have!" Chibiusa said through laughter. She was talking about Setsuna after all. Her friend, the guardian of time; Sailor Pluto.

'**_What a marvelous passion. Your sister certainly has a taste for the past._**' Helios spoke to Genis, making him sweatdrop even more.

'_That's one way of putting it._' Genis thought.

"Hm?" Raine stopped examining the slab for a moment as she saw a nearby podium. "This depression…" she tried to translate the language on the stone, seeing the nearby handprint that seemed to match the shape of Colette's hand. "…It reads 'Oracle Stone'. Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance." Raine explained.

'_Wow. She really is smart!_' Chibiusa thought, smiling. Colette approached the podium and placed her hand upon it. The stone slab moved to the side, revealing a small staircase that lead into the ruins.

"Wow! It opened! I guess I really am the Chosen after all!" Colette exclaimed, smiling with happiness. Chibiusa gave Colette a thumb's up, which made the chosen's smile extend another mile. Well, no matter how big her smile was, Colette was always smiling about _something_.

"Yes, I think we all know that already." Genis remarked sarcastically.

"All right! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Lloyd cheered as he jumped to the front of the group. Kratos sighed.

"I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm…" Kratos muttered. Lloyd was never one to keep to his promises. He was tired one minute, and energetic the next. He was totally unpredictable, just like the events that the group was about to face.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

The heat of the Fire Seal was almost unbearable. Chibiusa knew she should have at least brought a water bottle with her. She was _suffocating_ in this heat! She wiped her forehead as she followed the group into the depths of the ruins, the visible heat waves that rose up from the lava making the group worry a little.

"Where exactly is the seal?" Lloyd questioned Colette, hoping that she as the Chosen would know. Colette paused to think, which meant that she really didn't know. However, their professor did.

"At the heart of the ruins." Raine explained.

"Maybe it's through here." Genis suggested as he walked through a doorway and into a larger room where boiling lava sprung up onto the stone floors. Several pathways were suspended above the lava to lead a path to a portal that was similar to the one in Martel Temple.

"Over there!" Genis called out, spying the portal.

"Too easy!" Lloyd exclaimed. He raced for the pathway, only to not notice an enemy nearby. A body of dried flames caught the impatient swordsman and drew his own blade.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Colette yelled. Lloyd turned around quick enough to roll out of the way of the enemy's strike.

"W-what the hell is that?" Lloyd asked.

"It appears to be a monster made out of dried lava. It's carrying a blade, which means it has some speed to its attacks." Raine explained. The professor raised her staff into the air. "First aid!" she casted a small healing spell on Lloyd, for she knew that he was damaged in the roll.

"Let's take him down!" Genis said, preparing for a magical attack. He drew out his kendama, a circle of mana encircling the mage as he began to cast a water spell to attack against this strange being. "Aqua Edge!" he yelled, discs of water flying out at the monster. It was struck, its body moistening. Its speed must have been lowered, since it could no longer make the same quick impacts that it did before.

"Light Spear!" Kratos thrust his sword forward and charged it around his body, creating a spiral of energy that allowed the monster to be hit and fly back toward the wall. It was crushed against the wall, only to await the next strike.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd yelled, charging his blade into the center of the monster, allowing it to finally die. It looked like Chibiusa didn't need to transform for this battle. She let out a breath of relief as she turned toward Colette and Raine.

"C'mon! We need to hurry to the seal!" Lloyd yelled, noticing that more monsters were emerging from the other sides of the room. Various spheres that spit fire came out of the lava, flying toward the group at high speed. As the group ran across the pathways that led up to the seal's portal, Kratos and Raine used Guardian and Force Field to block the elemental spheres as they tried to attack the group.

"Go!" Colette was the first to make it to the portal, which warped through. She was followed by Genis, Lloyd, and Chibiusa. The two adults came after, stumbling through the portal and arriving in the seal room.

This room was the hottest of all. Chibiusa gasped for oxygen, only to find that it was all around her in large doses. The heat was merely an illusion, and she could breathe easier if she just focused. The young teenage maiden looked forward, the group all following her as she approached the seal.

"Is that it?" Lloyd saw the seal brimming with a warm and ominous red light. It was shaped in a strange fashion, in the shape of a 'male' sign.

_The sign of Mars. _

"Rei must be here!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Rei?" Raine questioned. Before Chibiusa could answer, there was a rumbling sensation in the earth below them as the light in the seal began to grow into the shape of a tiger-like monster.

"_Those who come must test thy strength. Chosen of Sylvarant, accept thine test!_" a voice boomed through the room. The large tiger monster had blazing, red fur. Flames were blazing on its back, so strong that it looked like they could never die out. Its claws were made out of what seemed to be amethyst. Its fangs were covered in drool. Even its saliva was red, it almost looked like lava.

"Are you ready?" Kratos asked the group.

"As we'll ever be!" Lloyd answered, drawing his double swords. Chibiusa raised her hands in the air, feeling the energy that she had previously found when battling Botta returning to her.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

Chibiusa transformed into her Eternal form, somehow feeling a little more secure this time than the last. Almost as if someone she knew was over her and assure her protection.

"Pow Hammer!" Colette threw a squeaky hammer onto the tiger, making it grunt and attack the chosen. She guarded with her own shield, allowing Genis to make another attack.

"Aqua Edge!" he yelled, the discs of water flying into the tiger's flames upon his back. It glared at Genis, pouncing onto the small boy. He let out a yell of pain, knocked against the nearby wall.

"GENIS!" Raine screamed in horror, witnessing the sight of her younger brother who was just rammed into the wall.

'_**Fear not, young one. I will aid you as well.**' _Helios spoke. Genis was brought back to his feet, but not by himself. A golden aura surrounded him, and it protected him. The tiger shot a wave of fireballs at the mage, but the aura deflected them.

"What is going on?" Colette questioned.

"No way…" Kratos had an idea. '_So this is where he escaped to._' Kratos knew exactly what was going on. He kept on his guard.

"Genis?" Chibi Moon asked. The golden aura disappeared and Genis had healed completely. He gathered mana into his kendama and prepared for another attack.

"Icicle!" he yelled, the ice magic doing a lot more damage onto the fire enemy than the water magic did. Ice was fire's polar opposite in this world. The tiger struggled to move, trapped in the ice of Genis' magic.

"Now! Attack him!" Raine commanded. "Unison!"

"Ray thrust!" Colette threw her chakrams at the monster, slicing his sides. It let out a roar.

"Sword rain!" Lloyd jabbed the tiger multiple times with his blades. More groans of pain emitted from the monster.

"Sonic thrust!" Kratos landed his sword straight into the monster's chest, which almost killed it for good. All that was left was Chibi Moon's attack.

"MOONLIGHT FEATHER STORM!" Chibi Moon yelled. The mana of the attack completely killed the tiger, making it disappear into dust and sand. Chibi Moon took in a breath, feeling a major loss in energy.

'**_Chibiusa…you are strong._**' Helios thought. Genis smiled, knowing that Helios cared a lot about her. He knew that much, and not much more.

In the seal, the red light reappeared. It once again took the shape of the symbol of Mars, glowing with another aura; determination. It began to glow like fire, raging about the seal podium. It suddenly gave off a bright light, and in its former place…a young woman was unconscious on the seal. Her familiar raven hair and red Senshi fuku gave her identity away to the young Senshi of the Future Moon.

"REI!" Chibi Moon screamed, racing over to her friend. She knelt down to the 20th century Senshi of Fire, shaking her body. In a matter of seconds, her violet eyes opened.

"W-where am I?" her voice quivered.

"Rei! You're alright!" Chibi Moon could not hold back tears. She found someone that she knew! Someone that she loved dearly!

"Usagi?" Sailor Mars knew right away that the fuku that Chibi Moon was wearing could only belong to Sailor Moon, the legendary Sailor Senshi of the Solar System.

"No! It's me, Chibiusa!" Chibi Moon told her, smiling. She could understand why Rei couldn't tell. She looked exactly like her mom now, despite the difference in hair and fuku colors.

"C-Chibiusa?! No way! You've grown up so much!" Mars exclaimed, finding energy to stand up.

"Serenity, who is that?" Genis asked, staring at the new woman who had appeared.

"Oh!" Chibi Moon led Sailor Mars down from the seal to introduce her. However, as usual, before Chibi Moon could speak up, there was another flash of light.

"_Chosen of Mana, state your vows._" The same voice from before boomed. Colette moved toward the seal and began to pray. Colette felt a strange energy flow through her body. One that was unfamiliar, but satisfying. Before her, she saw falling feathers. Remiel had arrived once again.

"Colette, you have released the first seal." He said with a smile, holding out his hands to the golden-haired Chosen. "Allow me to reward you by giving you the gift of the Angels." He explained, allowing a magical aura to surround Colette. In a mere moment and another flash of pink light, Colette had been adorned with a pair of pink, angelic wings. The group stared in complete awe at her transformation. Even Sailor Mars, who had just arrived into the group, was amazed. "I must warn you," Remiel warned, "The Angelic transformation is a painful and slow process." He explained. Colette nodded, knowing the consequences. Remiel smiled.

"The next seal lies near the sea. I await you there, my beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel explained, soon flying away to leave the group to gawk at Colette's new wings. Chibi Moon morphed back into her human self, becoming Chibiusa once again. She knew she had no more use as Eternal Chibi Moon.

"Those are so pretty!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Aren't they? I can put them away, too!" Colette said, allowing her wings to disappear.

"Wow!" Genis exclaimed. "Do it again!" despite being a genius, he was still only a child who was highly entertained by this.

"Alright!" Colette made her wings appear and disappear over and over. Eventually Lloyd spoke up.

"All right, that's enough you two." Lloyd said, laughing.

"Okay…" Colette and Genis said in unison. The entire group made their way out of the portal and through the ruins back to the entrance, their new member, Rei Hino joining them.

Even after all of this victory and happiness, sadness struck once more. Colette passed out on the way out of the ruins, which gave the group a sign that this was only the beginning of a dangerous quest of life and death.


	5. Assassin

**(Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter! And I wrote this one quicker than I thought I would. Just for the record, I'd like to warn the readers that if you are familiar with Tales of Symphonia, then you are going to be seeing some twists to the original storyline. To help with the added characters and scenerios, there will be some events that would normally occur in a certain place that could be moved to another place in the game. I assure you that no major event will be forgotten, but in order to deal with this certain story line, I need to make some tweaks here and there. Please don't be alarmed if you see something happening before another and it's not supposed to in the game! Thank you!**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.)**

5

The night was warm, surrounding with the blaze of a campfire near the ruins that the group had previously traveled through. Smoke trailed into the air as the group silently ate their curry. Chibiusa stared at every member of the group, as if to scan them. What had happened ever since their trek into the ruins? Many things. Colette passed out as soon as they got out, but the Senshi of the Future Moon was able to save Sailor Mars. In fact, Rei was the newest member of the group.

Rei Hino adjusted to the group's personality quickly, but had a little trouble getting used to the personalities of Lloyd and Kratos. She often took glances at both of them, noticing small key details. Despite the fact that Rei could not stand Lloyd's laziness, she seemed to admire his determination. Chibiusa was shocked when Rei offered to train Lloyd a little bit. They had done that while Raine and the others treated Colette. She was safe now, so there were no worries.

Or, were there?

Colette hadn't touched her food at all. She just…stared at it. Chibiusa loved the meal, and wondered why the chosen didn't eat. Rei took notice of this too, but said nothing to allow others to take notice.

"Colette?" Chibiusa spoke up finally. The angel turned to face Chibiusa, smiling as usual.

"What is it, Chibiusa?" Colette asked, her voice cheerful as ever.

"Why haven't you touched your curry? It's really good." Chibiusa noted. The rest of the group gave Colette a concerned stare. Colette looked down at the full dish of curry, just waiting for her to feast upon it. Colette turned back to the group.

"I'm just not that hungry." Colette said, her carefree smile never vanishing.

"Well, whatever you say. Just make sure you eat something." Lloyd spoke up next, worrying for his friend. "We can't have you passing out again on our way to Izoold. We are going to Izoold, aren't we?" Lloyd asked the two adults.

"That's right." Kratos answered. "Izoold should have a ship that will take us to Palmacosta, which should be near the Thoda Geyser." Kratos explained.

"Is that where the second seal is?" Colette asked. Raine nodded. Rei finished her curry, placing the dish down.

"Thank you for the meal." She thanked Genis, trying to be polite to the young boy who did the cooking.

"It's no problem, Rei." Genis remembered names easily. He was a genius, after all. Rei stood up and turned to Chibiusa, who was still sitting down.

"Chibiusa, I can't believe you came here to save us." Rei muttered to her, trying not to catch the attention of the other group members. "Was it Helios who sent you here?" Chibiusa nodded.

"Yes." She answered. Rei shook her head.

"Helios did not want to send you. He sent all of us before even considering putting you into danger. But, it's wonderful to see you! And in this time and age as well!" Rei smiled as she saw how mature that Chibiusa had grown up to be. "You look just like Usagi!"

"Just like?" Chibiusa knew that she had some physical differences from her mother, but not too many. They were related, after all. There was no point in lying about her heritage.

"We should get some sleep. We'll be traveling a far distance tomorrow." Raine told the group.

"I'll be on watch." Kratos reminded the group. He sat off to the side of the camp, looking off into the desert sky. Rei looked at him, her eyes narrow. She turned back to look at Lloyd.

"Why are you so concerned about the two of them?" Chibiusa noticed this right away. Rei turned back to look at her best friend's daughter.

"It's nothing." Rei explained. It was an obvious lie, but the truth was hard to cram out of Rei. She was the mysterious psychic, and whatever she knew was what Chibiusa was bound to find out later. "But…" Rei spoke up again. "…Doesn't he remind you of Setsuna at all? He seems so solitary and lonely…"

"Lloyd or Kratos?" Chibiusa asked in confusion.

"Kratos. Lloyd would never be lonely or solitary. He'd drive himself nuts!" Rei exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hey! Shut it!" Lloyd heard Rei and got mad. Chibiusa giggled, but took note of Rei's statement. Kratos _did_ seem like her friend, Puu. At first, she thought it was Raine who resembled the Time Guardian. But over the last couple of days, she noticed major differences between Setsuna and Raine that she never noticed before. Lying down on the sand, Chibiusa decided that all of this thought had to be put beside her for the night.

"I'm going to sleep." Chibiusa told Rei.

"All right. Good night, Chibiusa." Rei said, smiling sweetly as Chibiusa closed her eyes and fell into a soft sleep.

Rei looked over toward Genis, who was cleaning up the dishes with water mana. He hummed a tune to himself as he washed the third dish with his kendama, scraping off the dry remains of food.

"A golden aura." Rei stated.

"Pardon?" Genis asked.

"You have a golden aura around you." Rei explained.

'**_It looks like I can't hide from Sailor Mars._**' Helios spoke in Genis' head. Genis put down the dishes that he was cleaning and stood up.

"Whatever you see, it's probably just an illusion or a mirage. We are in a desert." Genis came up with a quick excuse. Helios took in a breath, hoping that Rei would believe it. She didn't, obviously. But, she didn't have any other questions to ask.

"Fine then." Rei said, leaning against a nearby rock. She looked over to where Lloyd was, practicing his swordplay.

'_He is quite skilled._' Rei thought, smiling. Genis quietly watched Rei spying on Lloyd, sweatdropping.

'_Why is she eavesdropping? She's barely been with us for a few hours and I already feel suspicious._' Genis thought.

'**_Trust the Senshi. They are not here to do harm to this group, I can assure you. The reason why I brought them here was to save this world. You will need all the help you can get._**' Helios thought back to Genis.

'_I suppose…_' Genis thought, unsure. He finished up with cleaning the plates, packing them away in a satchel. He laid down on the sand, ready to go to sleep. He was young, and needed his rest.

However, the night's events were not over. As every member fell asleep, the golden aura that only Rei could see around Genis began to glow. If anyone woke up, it would be visible to him or her. A phantom appeared above Genis' body, a soul appearance of Helios. Clouds covered the moon, so the phantom did not glow as brightly. Slowly, Helios walked over toward Chibiusa and knelt down. Any physical touch would fade through her skin, and Helios knew this fact well.

"**_Chibiusa…_**" his voice was quiet, but audible. Helios remembered what Rei had said before. He knew that Chibiusa was strong, but he did not want to put her in so much more danger. He knew what was coming to the group, while the others were walking in blindly. "**_Stay strong, my maiden. I will aid you._**" He smiled as she turned to her side, noticing that she was smiling brightly. What could she be so happy about? Perhaps she was dreaming of…him? No, the thought couldn't stain the priest's mind now.

"Helios." A deep voice sounded behind the phantom.

"**_You're still awake?_**" Helios asked, seeing the night guard behind him. Kratos stood, his silver blade drawn.

"You're lucky that it's Remiel's duty to capture you. Why are you in that boy's body?" Kratos questioned.

"**_You've been in love, haven't you?_**" Helios asked, the utmost seriousness in his voice. Kratos didn't respond for a few minutes, the desert wind howling at the two of them.

"Go." Kratos told him. He turned away from the priest, defeated. Helios turned back to Chibiusa, kneeling down and whispering something into her ear. The phantom disappeared in a mere flash, the golden aura around Genis dimming. The night was still.

And Kratos looked up at the starless sky, in deep thought. As if Helios' words impacted him strongly…

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

The group awoke early in the morning. It was no different from the previous morning. Lloyd slept in, Raine nagged everyone to eat something, but the new addition of Rei was interesting. Her daily morning tarot card readings picked up the interest of Colette. The golden-haired chosen watched Rei place the cards out in front of her to tell a fortune. Genis rolled his eyes. He didn't care about this supernatural stuff.

"Morning…" Chibiusa muttered. She had just woken up, rubbing her eyes.

"We're heading down the Ossa Trail." Kratos informed her. "There are sure to be monsters down that way, so you may want to prepare for battle before we get there."

Chibiusa and Rei nodded, looking at each other.

"We'd better get used to using our Senshi powers often." Rei told Chibiusa. "There are lots of fights ahead." Rei explained. Chibiusa nodded, standing up.

"We're all ready to go, right?" Raine asked, picking up her satchel.

"Always!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Let's head off, then." Kratos said, leading the group away from the remains of the campfire and into the desert toward the Ossa Trail.

Going back through the desert was a little stressful for Chibiusa. She hated the heat, and just wanted to get out. Lloyd shared her feelings of exhaustion, but Rei happened to be completely fine. Was it because she was the Senshi of Fire? Who knows?

"Do you need some water, Chibiusa?" Rei offered the young Senshi a water bottle. Chibiusa nodded desperately and drank some. Lloyd groaned.

"How come you offer her some and not me?" Lloyd asked, glaring at Rei.

"Don't complain." Rei said simply.

The desert soon stopped as they reached the north end, arriving at a valley of green grass.

"Finally!" Lloyd and Chibiusa exclaimed. They had never been happier to see lush, green grass. The rest of the group sweatdropped as they saw the two teenagers jumping with joy at the sight of the forest's trail.

"You are never serious…" Raine muttered as she walked into the Ossa Trail. Colette giggled, which made Chibiusa come back to the group and go toward Rei. Rei rolled her eyes, but smiled as she noticed that Lloyd was still frolicking toward the entrance.

"You're going to get left behind." Genis stated, making Lloyd glare at him.

The group entered the Ossa Trail, seeing the healthy plants and trees. Sure, they were healthy now, but if Colette did not regenerate the world, they would die. Chibiusa smiled as she stared at the different plants around the area. Rei turned to Chibiusa, seeing that she was gawking at the trail.

"Chibiusa, it's just a forest." Rei reminded her.

"But there aren't so many forests in Crystal Tokyo." Chibiusa replied. "When's the next time I'm going to see one, Rei?" Chibiusa asked, smiling. Rei sighed, but smiled.

"I suppose." Rei muttered. The group advanced in the trail, eventually reaching a hill. Before Lloyd (in the lead) had a chance to scale the hill, a shout from ahead of them froze the group.

"Stop!"

It was the voice of a female who stood before them. Her hair was a jet black, tied back into a zig-zag-like circle. Almost like an abstract sun. Her clothes were in a different style than of the clothing that the members of the group wore, which made Raine's eyes widen.

"What?" Lloyd asked, arching his right eyebrow in confusion. The girl advanced on the group, her eyes narrowed.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asked, her voice filled with determination to do something. Chibiusa shook.

'_I have a bad feeling about this._' Chibiusa thought. Colette raised her hand.

"Oh! That's me." Colette answered as if she were just called for attendance at school. Rei sweatdropped, but it soon went away as the mysterious girl smiled.

"Prepare to die!" she yelled, charging at Colette.

"No!" Rei yelled. Colette stepped back a few inches, scared. She then felt something in the ground that made her lose her balance. She tripped onto a strangely placed red lever that opened a trap door just as the girl attempted to reach her and kill her. The girl fell into the trap door, her yell echoing through the darkness.

"What was that about?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Oh no! What if she's hurt?" Colette worried frantically as she looked down the trap door.

"She's an enemy." Lloyd pointed out.

"If you hadn't have activated that trap door, you could have been killed." Rei explained to Colette, wondering why she would feel compassion for an assassin who tried to take her out.

"I hope she's okay…" Colette muttered.

"Even assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10 meters deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Genis explained how the fall couldn't have possibly injured the girl too much.

'**_Hmm..._**' Helios' thoughts echoed in Genis' mind. '**_I doubt she could have been seriously injured._**'

Lloyd stood, confused. He didn't get what Genis had just said, but he shrugged it off. Another thought came to his mind.

"So, why is there a trap door in the middle of this place?" Lloyd asked.

"Who knows?" Genis asked, examining it.

"It looks like there might be a chamber below." Raine explained. She stuck her head into the trap door, seeing nothing but darkness. "It's deep enough to have more than just dirt in it."

"We need to keep going." Kratos reminded the group. The group members agreed and continued on the Ossa Trail. Going through this forest wasn't the simplest thing ever. Rei and Chibiusa didn't transform, so they stayed back while the other members battled various monsters they faced on their way. As they had finally made it to the bottom of the hill, the group noticed a strange, wooden blockade on the side of the hill that they had just walked off of. Without warning, the blockade fell down, revealing the assassin who had tried to kill Colette before.

"W-wait!" she yelled, panting.

"Wow, she caught up with us." Rei stated, surprised. Chibiusa noticed that Colette's face lit up.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette exclaimed. The assassin heard Colette and began to advance on the group.

"D…Don't move!" she yelled. She drew out two cards and summoned a monster behind her. Chibiusa and Rei's eyes widened.

"I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" the assassin yelled, pointing at the group to tell the monster behind her to attack. Rei drew the henshin pen out of her pocket, while Chibiusa glared at her enemy.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Rei transformed into Sailor Mars, while Chibiusa became Eternal Chibi Moon. The others prepared their weapons.

"What the hell is this?" the assassin questioned as she noticed the transformations of Chibiusa and Rei.

"No harm shall come to the Chosen of Mana!" Mars yelled. "We are the Sailor Senshi, here to protect her at all costs!"

"In the name of the Future Moon, we will punish you!" Chibi Moon did her trademark stance and yelled out her trademark phrase.

"You bore me." The assassin hissed. "Go!"

The monster behind her rushed at the two Senshi, sending blasts of wind at them. The wind forced the two to almost hit the cliffs of the hill nearby.

"We'll take care of her!" Raine told the two Senshi. "First aid!" she cast a healing spell on the two, allowing them to heal slightly. The group advanced on the assassin, Lloyd being the first to attack. He began to dodge the assassin's strikes, attempting to lay a hit on her with his blades. She was really quick, he couldn't lie about that.

"Sword rain!" Lloyd yelled, finally landing multiple hits on the assassin. She fell back, landing on her feet through a back flip. With her pause, Genis used another attack.

"Wind blade!" he yelled, wisps of violent winds striking at her. She yelled out as the mana struck her and made her fall on her back. With her down on the ground, Kratos drew his blade out to make a critical hit to her. It was done, and she was gravely injured in his attack. She gasped, trying not to pass out.

"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled, the flames erupting from her fingers and launching at the monster that she had summoned. It was badly burned, but this attack only made it mad. It blew Sailor Mars back toward the cave that the assassin had fallen into. Chibi Moon knew that her supreme attack would waste too much energy. She had to use an attack that wouldn't strain her so much. She remembered back in the old days when she fought with Sailor Moon. That's it! Her old attack would help her! She took out her staff, smirking.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she yelled, her staff flashing with a pink light. It seemed to be a tad bit foolish to be using such a weak attack, but it did moderate damage. Small outlines of hearts struck the monster, distracting it enough for Sailor Mars to recover.

"Mars!" the Senshi of Fire began to charge her energy for her attack. She lifted her hand up into the air and fire began to generate in the shape of an arrow. "Flame Sniper!" she yelled, the arrow of fire hitting the monster directly. It fell back. The attack was fatal, and the monster disappeared. Sailor Mars smirked, giving a thumb's up to Chibi Moon. The assassin was able to get up, and jumped back.

"Ugh! Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" she exclaimed. In a mere second, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Lloyd yelled, but she was already gone.

"Why did she try to kill us?" Genis questioned.

'**_There are those who reject salvation._**' Helios explained. '**_Yet, she seems to be fighting for a good reason._**'

"Maybe she's a Desian." Sailor Mars suggested. Yes, even Rei knew about the Desians. Once she was freed from the Fire Seal, the group had told her about what was going on in the world and why they were traveling.

"No matter what her intentions were, she failed to complete them. We must keep going to Izoold." Kratos reminded the group.

The group moved away from the hill and back onto the main land of Sylvarant. They began to near their next destination, which was not so far at this point.

**//m o o n l i g h t//**

"What do you mean we can't go out to sea?"

A furious Rei questioned a sailor at the docks of Izoold. The sailor shivered and moved back.

"It's dangerous to go out to sea now! There are monsters and sorts!" he explained to the group.

"Ugh, we came all this way and now we can't even head toward Palmacosta!" Lloyd complained, turning to face the rest of the group. Rei sighed, glaring at the sailor. She turned back to the group along with Lloyd.

"Well, actually, there is someone who could take you out toward that way…" the sailor spoke up again.

"Really?" this got Rei's attention.

"Who? Does he live here in Izoold?" Colette asked. The sailor shook his head.

"Nah, he lives in a larger town. He said he was traveling back to his hometown, so I suppose I should apologize for bringing it up." The sailor said sadly, knowing he was going to get a beating from this fiery maiden.

"What's his name?" Kratos asked.

"Aifread." The sailor explained. Chibiusa walked away from the group, wanting to get a good look at this town near the sea. She hadn't really seen any ports before, and it made her happy to see newer things. She walked over toward the beach, smiling as she stared at the sapphire sea. However, a voice nearby took her interest.

"How can I quell these feelings I have? Aifread…" a woman whispered, her expression of sorrow was obvious. She stared out to the sea, sighing deeply as if she had lost something important. Chibiusa advanced to the girl.

"If you're looking for Aifread, I heard he went back to his hometown." Chibiusa explained. The woman turned to look at Chibiusa with surprise.

"What did you say?! Is that true?" she asked, shaking Chibiusa to get information out of her.

"Y-yeah!" Chibiusa stated, sweatdropping.

"This is my chance!" the woman whispered. She raced off back toward the docks. Chibiusa walked back slowly to the group, only to see the same woman nearby arguing with a man on a boat.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa asked.

"This woman wants to go out to sea." Raine explained. "She's been arguing with that man as soon as she got here a minute ago."

"Why can't you see that I need to go to Luin?" the woman yelled, glaring at the man who faced her.

"It's dangerous, Lyla. I don't want you to get hurt!" the man argued back. Lyla glared sharply at him.

"Fine Max, then you deliver this letter for me." Lyla said, revealing a white envelope in her hand.

"What? Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love?" Max asked, returning the glare. Lyla sighed, obviously annoyed. She noticed the Chosen's group, and remembered the pink-haired girl that told her of Aifread's whereabouts.

"You there, excuse me." Lyla called out to the group.

"Uh-oh." Genis muttered. "We're going to get dragged into this…"

"You mean us?" Colette asked.

"Is there anyone else?" Lyla asked. "I'd like for you to deliver a letter to Aifread in Luin." Lyla explained.

"Well, we really can't deliver it unless we cross the ocean." Lloyd stated.

"If you can deliver it, I'll make sure that Max takes you on his boat." Lyla said, pointing toward the boat that Max was on. Max's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled.

"Okay." Lloyd said, seeing that this was the only way that the group would be able to get to Palmacosta.

"I…I won't do it!" Max objected. Lyla's glare returned.

"Are you saying it's all right if my letter doesn't reach Aifread?" she asked, venom in her raised voice. Max shivered.

"L-Lyla! No, I mean, it's not…I don't mean that…" Max tried to get out of this. Chibiusa giggled. He must have had strong feelings for Lyla, despite the fact that she was stubborn and in love with another man. Rei noticed this too and hid her smirk from the rest of the group. Colette was worried of what the outcome would be, while Genis and Raine were getting good entertainment out of this. Kratos never seemed to be impressed with anything.

"If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do it on my own!" Lyla began to walk away from Max, but was stopped by his next statement.

"Okay, okay! I'll go, I'll go. Dammit..." he whispered the last part, his face slightly red from embarrassment. Lyla smiled.

"You should've just said that from the start." She said. She noticed that she was near Lloyd and handed him the letter.

"Then, it's in your hands now." Lyla said, walking off. Lloyd sweatdropped as he pocketed the letter.

"She's really pushy…" Lloyd muttered. The group turned toward Max, who had been defeated by the stubborn woman of Izoold.

"Just tell me when you're ready to leave." He said, glaring at the group.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Genis told him. Raine nodded.

"Okay, let's set sail. Don't blame me if we run into any monsters." He reminded the group as he prepared the ship. The group walked onto the boat, noticing that it was rather small in size. Raine remained near the center, not wanting to lean against the side of the boat and look out at the beautiful ocean.

"I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later…" Raine whispered, trying not to move toward the side of the boat.

"Professor?" Chibiusa asked. "Are you alright?" Raine jumped at Chibiusa's words.

"I'm fine!" Raine exclaimed, not wanting to look suspicious. The boat began to move away from Izoold, finally setting sail.

"We're at sea! We're at sea!" Genis yelled, jumping up and down.

"Settle down! This thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?" Rei asked. Max glared at the group.

"Gee, I'm sorry my ship is too "tiny" for you!" Max was insulted.

"I'm gonna fall!" Colette yelled, trying not to lean toward the side so much.

The voyage toward Palmacosta was relaxing, but Raine seemed a little more stressed than usual. Chibiusa looked out toward the ocean, thinking over the previous night. She was sound asleep, dreaming of the priest that summoned her to this land.

'_Helios...where are you now?_' she thought in despair, watching the waves roll by the boat as they made their way to the next city.


End file.
